itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Snow
'''Jon Snow '''was the bastard son of Eddard Stark by an unknown woman. Jon was the 998th Lord Commander of The Night's Watch and was later regent to his half-brother Rickon Stark. For his services in the Second War of Conquest and the War for the Dawn, Jon was legitimized as Jon Stark by Aegon VI Targaryen. History For the history on Jon Snow before the events on the wall in 301 AC refer to this wiki page. The Murder on the Wall In the early months of 301 AC, just as the Winds of Winter began to hit, an assassination attempt was made upon the life of Lord Commander Jon Snow. Many questions the circumstances around this attempt, with several saying that they saw Jon's body, pale eyed and stabbed -- dead as can be. These people go on to say that he was resurrected by the sorceress Melisandre or he warged into his Direwolf to escape death. Others say that the assassination attempt was a lie, an attempt by someone to besmirch the good name of The Night's Watch. Whatever happened during this event would led to Jon Snow leaving his post with the Night's Watch to march south towards the Dreadfort with a host of wildlings aligned with Tormund Giantsbane. Jon was marching to assist his fellow Northerns and in his mind to rescue his sister from the hands of Ramsay Bolton. The Battle of the Dreadfort Jon and his forces would arrive at the Dreadfort to turn the tides in the Siege of the Dreadfort. The Northern forces were victorious in capturing the castle, but Roose Bolton had escaped. Despite just now learning that his brother, Rickon Stark was alive and in Winterfell, Jon volunteered to personally lead the chase to capture Roose Bolton alongside Mors Umber. Jon and Mors would track Roose for months, all the way to the New Gift just a few leagues south of the Wall. When Jon and Mors learned that Roose was enlisting himself in the Night's Watch to avoid capture, Mors demanded that they seize Roose regardless of the oaths, stating that he was only joining to save his own hide and would soon desert and would try to regain power. Jon agreed with Mors sentiments but refused to pursue Roose any longer and ordered the retreat back to Winterfell. The War of the Dawn Jon Snow would successfully convince Lord Regent Wyman Manderly and his brother Rickon Stark to march the Northern Armies to the Wall to fight against the threat against humanity. The Regent agreed and gave Jon control of the Northern forces. Jon would immedietly march for the Wall and would spend the next six months fighting the War for the Dawn, ultimately succeeding and escaping with his life, despite the loss of many of his friends. Lord Regent Jon Stark A few years after the War for Dawn, Wyman Manderly died, leaving Jon Snow the clear candidate to be Regent of the North until Rickon Stark came of age. Jon agreed and would later find himself being legtimized by Aegon VI Targaryen as Jon Stark at the behest of his half-sister, Sansa Stark, the now Queen of Westeros. As Jon Stark, Jon would fight on behalf of House Stark until his death, claiming fame during conflicts such as the Sons of the Kraken and the Frost Uprising of 337AC. Jon would die a few years after the uprising, content and surrounded by family. Legacy Jon Snow is seen as a legendary figure, responsible for winning the North back for House Stark as well as saving humanity in The War for the Dawn. Many refer to Jon Snow as Azor Ahai and almost all remember him fondly, despite many of his deeds appearing unclear in the annals of history. His Valyrian Steel sword, Longclaw has passed through the generations of House Stark since his death. Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Night's Watch Category:Bastard